


All I'm Looking For [Is You]

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Date Night, Established Relationship, Guitars, Hand Jobs, J2, M/M, Post S11 Wrap, Schmoop, drunk boys, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen a more than a little buzzed when they make it home after the Pat Green concert but instead of going straight to bed, they detour for a night cap. Jared plays guitar, Jensen loves him all the more; they're a little bit sloppy and a whole lot sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I'm Looking For [Is You]

**Author's Note:**

> Based off @RabbitHole_BB's tweet following all the lovely fan pics of the boys on date night 23/04/16: "J2 hanging out at home after the concert, strumming their guitars together, Jensen giving Jared little notes of encouragement as they play."

It had been a good night; the concert was great, they had a few low key interactions with fans, a picture here and there, and a beer in hand the whole time. They’d taken a cab home and sat too close in the back seat, hands together hiding in the dark and laughing over dumb stuff the whole way, passing the time until they would be home together and finally alone again.

They weren’t overly quiet as they made it through the foyer, both of them a little drunk, and Jared stumbled, taking Jensen with him on account of his arm being slung over Jensen’s shoulders. He giggled as he caught himself against the wall and Jensen laughed, too, his face buried into Jared’s side where it collided as they fell together and they stuck like that a moment, slow to find their balance for all the beer in their systems. Jared stood all the way back up and they steadied themselves, fumbling to kick off their shoes and leave them at the door. Jensen started into the house but Jared wasn’t letting him get very far.

He was still laughing, chuckling low under his breath as he slipped his arms around Jensen’s waist, nosing in under his ear. It made their walking slow and awkward, tipping them this way and that, but Jensen was loose, relaxed and happy, and he loved Jared like this: tipsy, carefree, light and completely unburdened since he set aside Sam Winchester five days ago when they wrapped. Not that he and Jared didn’t love the Winchesters - they did, deeply, and for so much - but there was nothing quite like being done with work and able to just be themselves, separate from the struggles and emotional urgency of their on-screen brotherhood.

He started to steer them toward the living room, passing the stairs, and Jared hummed and kissed at his neck, a little sloppy for the drinks and the movement as they walked.

“Jen,” he dragged out Jensen’s name, long and low, and Jensen could swear he could hear Jared’s dimples for the goofy grin that was certainly plastered on his face. “Where are we goin’?”

“Not tired yet, Jay.” Jensen answered, his hands winding with Jared’s where they were on his stomach, two of Jared’s fingers slipped in between the buttons of his shirt as he held on, lumbering behind Jensen with his chin hooked over his shoulder. “Nightcap?”

Jared giggled again, loud so close to Jensen’s ear, like the last thing either of them needed was another drink.

“Yeah alright,” he agreed easily as they finally made it to their destination. Jensen started to back them towards the couch so Jared might let him go.

“Sit down, Jay. I’ll get it.” Jensen pushed on Jared’s hands and he went without resistance, loosening his grip on Jensen’s waist and falling into the plush pillows of the couch with a soft _oof_. Jensen looked down at where Jared was sprawling with limitless fondness. Jared tugged off his beanie and shook his head like a shaggy dog, his hair going everywhere and yet somehow looking every bit the perfectly disheveled mane it always did when he stopped, blinking up at Jensen as he steadied himself again, still grinning, open-mouthed and eager.

Jensen resisted the urge to say or do a whole host of things that came to mind as he took in Jared’s devastatingly pretty, genuine, happy face, his wide-spread knees and his fingers which were toying with the beanie, finally turning away to go to the bar as originally intended. He set two tumblers out and then squatted down to look into the lit cabinet and choose a whiskey. Just as he was wrapping his hand around the neck of his chosen bottle he heard the soft strum of guitar strings. Standing, he looked over his shoulder at Jared, who had picked up his guitar from where it was propped behind the couch and had it now laying across his lap, eyes on his fingers where they moved on the fretboard.

Jensen loved how Jared looked with a guitar in his hands. He had been encouraging him for a long time before Jared ever let him see it, and even now it was never for very long, Jared always more shy about than Jensen could remember him being about anything else. He knew somewhere in his brain part of it was the booze but Jensen swore he could feel himself glow just looking at him.

He poured a conservative amount into their glasses and then paused with the bottle tilted in his hand, listening to the notes Jared was picking and decided to pour just a little bit more, hoping the drink might make Jared more willing to play and, if nothing else, keep him up long enough to finish it.

By the time he was bringing the tumblers back to where Jared was sitting, he was recognizing the familiar tune that Jared was plucking out, his head cocked to the side with his focus and his eyes still on his hand. Jensen smiled as he set the glasses down and sat next to Jared on the couch, watching. At the dip in the sofa Jared stopped abruptly and looked up, almost like he forgot he wasn’t alone, and Jensen just smiled all the more.

“That’s good, Jay. Really good. Keep goin’. Please?” Jensen sipped at his whiskey and hoped as he held Jared’s gaze in the low light of the single lamp, casting shadows from the corner the room.

Jared actually smiled back, big and open, took a sip of his whiskey and replaced his hands on his guitar. He started up again and Jensen tapped his foot absentmindedly as he listened. When the time came he started singing along softly, watching Jared’s fingers.

“ _Mile on mile no direction_  
_We're all playing the same game_  
_We're all looking for redemption_  
_Just afraid to say the name_ ,”

Jared looked up again at the soft sound of Jensen’s voice but he didn’t stop playing, and Jensen shuffled a little closer when he saw Jared silently mouthing the words along with him.

“ _So caught up now in pretending_  
_What we're seeking is the truth_  
_I'm just look for a happy ending_  
_All I'm looking for is you._ ”

Jensen knew he had a sappy look on his face the whole time he sang along; it was too easy to sing the words and think about the beautiful man sitting in front of him. They’d heard Pat Green play it not a handful of hours ago but Jensen could listen to Jared play it forever, just because it was him. Jared was giving him the same expression when he finally took his eyes off the fret and met Jensen’s again.

Then his fingers stuttered and he stopped, a sheepish look on his face.

“I, um. This is as far as I’ve gotten with it. I don’t know the chorus.” He started to move like he was going to put the guitar away and Jensen was having none of it.

“Hey- no, Jared that was really good. I’ll show you, okay? Don’t- just, hold on.” Jensen leaned back and reached for his guitar where it was leaning against the armchair. He managed to bring it, and himself, back to the upright position on the couch without falling off it or breaking anything so he grinned triumphantly and marked it down as a win.

“Like this, babe.” He placed his hands on the guitar and kept his eyes on Jared, making sure he was watching, and slowly started to play, singing the names of the chords as he went. Jared was unconsciously rocking a little where he sat, in time, mouthing the chords and mimicking the movements of Jensen’s fingers.

Jensen nodded at him, at his guitar, and hesitantly he replaced his hands and started to join. It took a few rounds but it wasn’t long before they were playing it just the same, starting over from the beginning to go all the way through it.

Jensen hardly paid attention to himself, mumbling the words aloud but quiet and under his breath, his eyes trained on Jared; he was so proud of his boy and so pleased they were having this moment after all the times Jared would hide the guitar away and say _next time_. When the song was finished, Jared was beaming, too.

“Thanks,” he said quietly as put he the guitar down. Jensen did the same, and then leaned in and kissed Jared gently on the mouth.

“Anytime, Jay,” he whispered against Jared’s lips before sitting back up. Their knees were still touching as he picked up their glasses and passed Jared his. “But you’re honestly doing great. Really. Don’t need me.”

He winked and clinked his glass against Jared’s before finishing the amber liquid in one go, hissing with the comfortable burn as it went down. Jared was still sitting there with his glass in his hand and his eyes on Jensen when Jensen put the empty glass back on the table, so he raised his eyebrows questioningly at the remaining liquor.

“That’s not true,” Jared said simply before downing the rest of his drink, too.

“What’s not?” Jensen asked, puzzled. He watched Jared put his glass next to his and then looked back at him, smiling coyly with a flush in his cheeks that Jensen would wager based on that smile was not entirely a result of the whiskey.

“Always need you, Jen.”

He was just playing, walking into the space of words Jensen left wide open, but it was still true and still made Jensen huff out a breath and a smile, his heart so full of love for his best friend that he never really knew what to do with it all at any given moment.

“Aw, Jay,” he stood up just enough to shimmy closer and throw a leg across Jared’s, bracketing his hips with his knees and settling down in Jared’s lap. Jared’s hands found his waist and slipped under this shirt, smoothing up and down his sides as they got comfortable.

Jensen leaned back down to kiss Jared again, this time much more deeply, tasting him and drinking him in, licking past the lingering flavour of alcohol to the one that was just Jared underneath. He moaned when he found it, his hands on the front of Jared’s checkered shirt digging in more tightly. Jared’s hands were high on his back, spanning his shoulder blades with warm palms that pressed him closer, too.

Jared whimpered when Jensen broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Jared’s to catch his breath and bringing a hand up to tuck errant strands of hair behind Jared’s ears. Jensen kept moving his hips in a subtle back and forth, humming contentedly when he felt Jared swelling hot and hard underneath him, the length a perfect tease as Jensen rubbed along it, even through both their jeans.

“Jared,” Jensen sighed, feeling Jared tilt his hips up to press against him, adding more pressure and making Jensen’s hand tighten in his hair.

“Yeah, baby,” Jared answered him quietly, tilting his chin up to capture Jensen’s mouth in another kiss, slow and deliberate like the roll of Jensen’s hips. They were both unhurried, lazy with the weight of the booze in their bodies and the certainty of everything they were, the reality that it didn’t matter how late they stayed up or how long they took because there was no flight back to Vancouver waiting for them, no new lines to memorize.

Jensen must’ve been more drunk that he realized, so completely distracted by Jared’s tongue teasing the inside of his mouth that he didn’t realize Jared had been fumbling his jeans open until there were long, elegant fingers taking him out and wrapping around him. He could only gasp at the touch, his mouth parting against the smile blooming on Jared’s face. He shuddered as Jared gripped him more firmly, tugging just the way he knew he liked it even though the angle was a little awkward. Jensen was torn between bearing down on the heat below and bucking up into the fist Jared made around him but Jared was less than coordinated, too, so it didn’t seem to matter either way that the tentative rhythm they’d started with seemed to disappear entirely.

Jared’s thumb kept rubbing in circles at his head, smearing precome down his length to make everything that much easier, and Jensen pushed back and ground his ass down along Jared’s dick whenever the thought occurred to him, moaning at the feel of it, the slide of his cock in Jared’s hand and the way Jared was nipping at his lips.

Jensen kept himself steady as he could with a hand buried in Jared’s hair and the other tight on his shoulder, giving him just enough of an anchor to keep pushing down, thinking about how Jared might be bruising him, high up between his his thighs where only they would see, and the thought was like a match dropped into a powder keg; he hadn’t realized how close he was, the alcohol fog in his brain thick and made thicker by everything Jared was doing, and he came with shout, spilling warm and wet over Jared’s fingers. It made the movement of his dick in Jared’s hand so slick and he panted around Jared’s name even as Jared’s free hand dug into his hip to keep him moving.

“Jensen, so good, so close- I’m-” Jensen let his hips follow Jared’s directions, let his body be lax and heavy in the haze. Jared had loosened his fist but still held him, a softening mess between them, and Jensen could tell when Jared came then, too. He bucked against Jensen with stuttered thrusts, gasping sharply, and Jensen worked him through it with sleepy circles of his hips. Jared’s lap was warm and damp underneath him and maybe it was the booze talking but Jensen found it more comforting than anything else.

They leaned into each other now they were still, both breathing heavily as the came down. Eventually Jared moved, trying not to displace Jensen too much, twisting to grab some tissues off the side table. Jensen replaced his head on Jared’s shoulder as he came back in front of him, humming when Jared started to wipe off his hand and Jensen, too. Jensen’s eyes were closed, tired, and he let Jared clean them up, let him tuck him back into his pants as sleep crept closer and closer. He knew Jared was a mess still but they were both falling fast, sated and drunk enough not to care.

Jensen lifted up off Jared’s lap when he nudged at him, just enough for Jared to get his legs up and then start to pull Jensen back down to lay with him on the couch. It was soft and wide enough for the both of them, especially considering the way their legs instinctively tangled up, and Jensen tucked his arms in between them against Jared’s chest, melting in as close as he could get as Jared’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him in. He burrowed his into Jared’s neck and even though they didn’t make it up to their bed Jensen was as comfortable as ever, exactly where he wanted to be.

“Love you, Jen,” Jared said above him.

“Love you too, babe. It’s good to be home.”

Jared made a happy, soft rumbling sound in agreement as they finally settled. They’d have some more clean up to do in the morning, not to mention the very real possibility of hangovers to top it off, but Jensen was already looking forward to a shared shower and a day in bed with nowhere to be and nothing to do; it was days like these they worked for all year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. Kudos and comments are love ♥


End file.
